Memory devices commonly support multiple Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) product identification values by using a unique identification value for individual derivative products. The “hooks” required to enable the derivative product identification values are designed into a base chip such that only a unique metal layer is required to distinguish each derivative product. Other semiconductor devices commonly establish the JTAG identification values (hereinafter referred to as JTAG ID) through wire bonding of the die pads and an on-die product identifier encoder.
Using the unique metal layer to form the JTAG ID value means that the chips are physically different for each derivative product. Having several unique chip designs increases design, manufacturing, test, and qualification costs, and requires a staffed design team to make the derivative products. Furthermore, developing unique metal layers for derivative products require a design team. If each derivative product used the same chip without a unique metal layer, the derivative product development becomes a back-end project that is both simpler and lower in cost than a design project.